Chemistry
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: Zexion is the smartest, most focused kid in his Junior class. When its science project time, he plans on getting the same thing he gets every single time: a perfect score. So what happens when he gets an unexpected partner? Zemyx later on.
1. Prologe

Summary:

Zexion is the smartest, most focused kid in his Junior class. When its science project time, he plans on getting the same thing he gets every single time: a perfect score. So what happens when he gets an unexpected partner? Zemyx later on. More inside.

THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING:

Some language some people may find inappropriate

BoyXBoy love

Spoilers:

None that I know of

Pairings:

Zexion/Demyx (Obviously…)

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ;)

Click for chapter 1!

~TGWNW


	2. Chapter 1

I stood in the rain waiting for my bus to arrive. It was freezing. The wind blew the tiny drops of liquid at my face. Shuddering, I wrap my arms around my torso. _C'mon, Zex, _I thought to myself. _Hang it there._ Glancing at my watch, I sigh. The bus should have been here nearly 10 minutes ago. Hope welled up inside of me when I saw a pair of headlights approach…and hope disappeared as soon as the vehicle passed. The car had driven over a huge puddle, leaving me soaked. I spit the dirty water that, somehow, ended up in my mouth onto the ground.

"Wonderful," I grumbled. "Just how I need to start the day…wet,"

What felt like hours later, the bus pulled up. As soon as the doors opened, I got on and looked for a seat. Now, normally, there's so many kids piled in here there's no room, but today was different. Almost everyone was sitting towards the back of the bus. There was only one kid sitting in the front.

He has blonde hair that stuck up in the front and halfway around the sides. A few single strands hung in his face. He glances at me with pure blue eyes and then stares back at the ground.

I hear someone call my name. Marluxia was standing up and waving me over. I smile and make my way over to him.

"Hey, Zex," He greeted. Patting the empty space next to him, he grins. "Saved a seat for ya,"

"Thanks," I smile back as I take a seat. "Why is everyone sitting back here?"

"No clue," The boy frowned.

I looked to the left of me. Axel, the bad-mouthed, ill-mannered school bully was casually laid across the entire seat. How damn rude. He had a toothpick hanging out of his mouth and his arms behind his head. As much as it killed me inside to have to communicate with him, my curiosity overruled everything.

"Axel,"

"Oh," The red-head smirked. "Is emo boy actually _talking_ to someone? I feel so honored."

"Stuff it. I just want to ask you something." I hiss back.

"Then by all means, ask away. What," He flashes his pearl-white teeth. "You want to know my secret of being so popular and not such a retard?"

"No," I bite my tongue to avoid cussing him out. "I want to know why everyone's back here."

"The hair hanging in your face must be blinding you." Axel said. "That's a new kid sitting up there."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Do the math, genius."

"Geez, I only asked a simple question. Even a Neanderthal could give a straightforward answer back."

Axel scowled. "You'd better watch your mouth, nerd." With that, he spit the chewed up toothpick on the floor of the bus.

I shrug and turn back to Marluxia. "What a bastard,"

"Come on, Zex, you know Axel," Marluxia laughs. "He's always running his mouth."

"Yeah, I guess so…" I groan. "The sooner we get to school the better."

* * *

Chapter 1! ^-^

Review and Demyx will give you a hug!

Demyx: Hey! That wasn't in my contract!

Me: Oh yes it was! In the fine print!

Demyx:…darn…

Me: That's right. You'd better get ready to hug people!

~TGWNW


	3. Chapter 2

Sitting in English class. Marluxia sat right next to me. Luxord and Lexaus sat directly in front of us. Lexaus is usually quiet and Luxord…well, I won't say anything about him. The room was nearly silent as our teacher passed out our tests from the previous week.

"The class," Mr. Shetley announced. "as a whole, did fairly well. Some did far better than others."

Luxord and Lexaus got their tests back.

"D," Luxord grinned.

"Another F," Lexaus sighed.

Marluxia got his test. He flipped the corner of it up. He groaned. "Oh, so close!"

"What did you get?" I asked him, eager to find out his score.

"A 'C'," He growled. "5 points away from a B, oh well,"

My heart began to race as Mr. Shetley placed my test on the desk. I take a deep breath before I looked at it.

"So?" Maluxia smiled. "How'd ya do?"

"A+," I sighed, relieved.

"Nerd," Luxord and Lexaus hissed in unison.

"You're just jealous that I'm smarter than you." I mumbled to myself.

Marluxia put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you did better than me! That's for sure!"

"Yeah, I guess…" I smile wearily. "Thanks, Marly,"

I put my test away. It was only 9:23. It was going to be forever until lunch.

Having lunch right after gym had its pros and cons.

Okay, pros: it works up your appetite, especially after dodge ball or basketball. Now for cons: the smell of sweat can really make you nauseous. If you get hit in the stomach, especially in dodge ball, you do not feel like eating, trust me on that one. Oh, I remember one time…

* * *

*FLASHBACK* XD

Earlier that school year…

It had all boiled down to this. I stood on my side of the gym; I was the only one on our team left. My opponent grins.

"Oh, this is going to be sweet," He approached the DMZ of our battlefield, a dodgeball in each hand. "I will enjoy beating your ass, Zexion."

"Don't count on it," I told him.

"Hah, I am the KING of dodge ball."

"No king ever lasts," I seethe. "They all have a downfall."

"I will never be defeated by a pathetic looser like you." He smirks. "Got it memorized?"

I breathe deeply, preparing for the attack. I was defenseless. Nothing to protect me; I was at the mercy of my menacing challenger. The bullets come at me quickly. I was able to leap over the first one, the second one flying at me milliseconds after. My instincts took over. As soon as the ball connected with my body, I clutched onto it, swiftly recovered from the blow, whipped my arm around and returned fire. It took the teen by surprise, hitting him square in the gut, knocking him back. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. Everyone on my team cheered. I smile, knowing that I was a dodge ball hero, something I had been waiting for since Axel kicked my sorry butt in 4th grade. A sharp pain in my stomach forced me to my knees.

"Zexion!" Marly.

He came over to me and put a hand on my back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm….I'm fine." I panted. Moaning, I get back on my feet. "That hit really hurt."

"I think Axel would say the same." Marluxia laughed.

Across the gym, Axel was sitting on the ground, glaring at me, one hand on the ground, the other giving me the finger. I grin and return the favor.

* * *

"Zexion!" A voice shouted. "Zexion! Zex, snap out of it!"

"Huh? What?" I mumbled.

"Are you going to sit down, or what?" Marluxia laughed.

"Oh!" I gasped. "How long have I been standing in front of the table?"

"A while,"

"Oops," I say as I sit down next to him.

"You're never that absentminded. What's with you?"

"I was just…" I searched for the right word. "Reminiscing."

"About what?" Marluxia asked me as he used his left arm as a head rest.

"About the time it was me vs. Axel in dodge ball,"

A wide smile covered his face. "I remember that! The look on Axel's face when you caught the ball was _priceless_!"

I looked across the cafeteria. The first thing I noticed was the kid that was sitting alone at one of the tables across the room. Even from afar I could tell it was the same person that was on my bus earlier this morning.

"Look at how lonely he is…" I sigh.

"Zex, trust me, just leave him alone."

"He needs a friend."

"If that was true, he would've made some already."

"But, imagine it. You don't know anyone here. You see other people hanging out together and you wish for someone…"

"I know you, Zex, you don't have to be friends with everyone."

"Yeah, but remember? I was lonely and troubled before I met you. Look at me now. I haven't cut or thought about cutting my wrists in years. You saved me from myself just because you were my friend, my best friend."

Marluxia sighs and shakes his head. "I wouldn't go over there if I were you,"

"But you're not me, I'm me," I said, standing. "I'll be right back,"

I walked over to the table the new kid was sitting at. I sit down casually. He looks at me silently. I try to think of something to say. This being a first impression, I didn't want to screw up.

"Hey, you're new here right?"

The boy nods.

"I saw you on my bus this morning." I pause before speaking again. "I'm Zexion. What's your name?"

He said nothing for a moment. It was almost like he was hesitating. Then, in a soft, nearly child-like voice, he answered, "Demyx."

"Demyx?"

"Y-Yeah, Demyx. D-E-M-Y-X."

"It's nice to meet you, Demyx." I smiled. "What class do you have next?"

"Science," He said.

"Me too!" I stand up. "Hey, maybe I'll see you there then."

Demyx nodded and gave a quick smile. "Yeah, maybe."

"Zexion!"

I whirled around. Marluxia waved me back over to our table.

"I have to go. Oh, and one more thing, Demyx. See that red-head over there, the one that's covered in piercings, wearing mostly black, who has a ring on every finger on his left hand?"

Demyx nods.

"Stay away from him. He's really mean."

Demyx nods again.

"Come on, Zex!" Marluxia's voice called.

"Be there in a minute!" I turned towards Demyx. "See you in Science."

As I walked back to Marluxia, my heart fluttered as I said the name of the mysterious new boy that had been intriguing me since this morning, "Demyx."

* * *

Chapter 2, and someone's already in love! XD

Zexion: Am not! We're just friends!

Me: As of right now…wait a minute…*grin* are you _blushing_ Zexy?

Zexion:….NO! *covers up his face*

Me: =P

Review and you get a cookie!


	4. Chapter 3

As of right now, there may be possible (but extremely light) Zexion/Marluxia pairing. Depends on where I take this plot. ;)

I'll update on pairings as I work through the story, just so you guys know ahead of time.

* * *

Before the 3rd quarter of school, I loved science. I sat by Marluxia and Saix (he's not so bad) and Axel was no where near me. But then, things changed: seats. Unfortunately, I didn't move at all. Even worse, Marluxia got placed across the room, and worse still, Axel sits in front of me now…always teasing and taunting me. Since our teacher wasn't giving instruction, I had pulled out one of the many books I carry with me at all times.

"Aw, is the emo kid done talking for the day?" Axel said with a shark-like smirk. "So, Zexy, what book are ya reading? Is it the 'Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street' movie novel?" He ran his hand over his fire red hair. "Perhaps you're just trying to pick up some new techniques to cut up those wrists of yours." Of course, I wasn't.

No matter how childish it was, the only response I could think of was sticking my tongue out at him. I looked towards the door when I heard a knock. Mr. Ryan looked up from his desk. He smiles. "Ah, you must be Demyx," He waves him in. Demyx took a few cautious steps forward and the walked the rest of the way without hesitating. Demyx hands him the neon pink hall pass. "Okay, Demyx, how about you take a seat next to Zexion."

Demyx nods silently. He pulls out the stool and sits down. I glance over at him and our eyes meet. Demyx smiled.

I smiled back. "Hey Demyx,"

"Ooo, Zexion, you dog!" Axel grins. "I see what you're doing!"

"And what would that be?" I said as I reopened my book. I didn't look up.

"You _like_ Demyx, don't you?"

Now I look up. "As a friend," I corrected.

"Yeah, _like-like _him,"

"So, what if I did?"

"Then you _do_ like Demyx?" Axel grinned as my face heated up.

"No! I never said-"

"Hey, guess _what_ everyone?" The boy shouted as he stood. He pointed down at me. "Zexion is crushing on Demyx!"

"Oh, _fuck_," I groan as I burry my face in my arms.

Everyone laughed at me. Hearing their taunting and mocks hit me like a drowning wave. I felt like I was going to cry. Which, to be honest, I haven't cried since I was 10 years old when my dog died. So that was a _long_ time ago. Boys don't cry, especially not Junior boys. Another familiar feeling returned: the feeling of cutting myself. _But why?_ I wondered as a small tear slipped from the corner of my eye. _Why do I care so much that Axel said I was crushing on Demyx anyway?_

At that moment, Mr. Ryan came into the room. "WHAT is all this NOISE?"

Everyone fell silent. I look up just for a second, another tear escapes and my lips quivered.

"I want everyone quiet for 10 minutes." Mr. Ryan hissed. He came over to me. "Zexion," I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it?"

The knot in my throat made it hard to speak, but I was just barely able to choke out an answer. "Nuh-Nuh-No,"

"Would you like to go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah,"

I got up, and, covering my face, I left the classroom, tears beginning to fall steadily.

* * *

I was at my locker sometime later. I was getting my things for my last class when someone hugged me from behind. I knew who it was.

"Hey, Mar," I sniff.

"What happened?" Marluxia asked.

"Axel was being a bastard again," I answered, slamming my locker door.

"So do you really like Demyx? I can keep a secret,"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now,"

"Oh, okay," Marluxia shrugged. "Hey, I'll see you on the bus, okay?"

"Okay," I sighed.

"Don't feel too bad, Axel's like that." Marluxia hugs me one more time, and then leaves.

Knowing that that statement was true, I kicked my locker. "God! I HATE YOU, AXEL!"

* * *

I step inside my house and close the door. Sighing, I lean back.

"Zexion, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom!" I yelled. "Gonna go do my homework!"

"Okay honey!"

I always get my homework out of the way so I can do whatever I want until dinner's ready. I usually don't get any e-mail messages, but today there was one from Marluxia.

_Zexion,_

_Are you sure you're alright? You seemed really upset still. I could tell by the look you always use when you're annoyed or angry or whatever. If you need to talk, I'm here for you. Call if you want._

_Marly 3_

I smiled for the first time since lunch. That's what I liked about Marluxia. He never gives up on you. It was 6:13. I grabbed the phone, dialed, and laid on my bed. One ring…two….three…

["Hello?"]

"Marluxia?"

["Hey, Zex, get my email?"]

"Yeah," I sighed. "I need to get things off my chest."

I explained what happened and Marluxia listened.

"I'm really getting tired of how Axel's treating me."

["Yeah, unless you're in his little posse you're fair game for taunting, teasing, mocking, the works."]

"And, I have some bad news,"

["Oh, no, what?"]

"I…I thought about cutting myself."

["Aw, you were doing so great with that!"]

"Yeah, I know. I just got so upset today…"

["Well, you didn't actually do it, so that's kind of a plus."]

"Yeah, I guess."

["Okay, feel better now, Zex?"]

"Yeah, thanks Marluxia,"

["Yup. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow."]

"Alright,"

Marluxia hung up.

"How will I ever survive now? If Axel opens his big mouth…rumors about me crushing on Demyx are going to spread like wildfire…."

* * *

Axel's such a bully…

Review please! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Today in science, things were better. Axel, apparently, had a sore throat and it killed him to speak. Talk about a score for Team Zexion! My secret would be safe for another day at the least. Not only that, Mr. Ryan had a surprise for us, which, it being a Friday, made things even better!

"Alright class," He begins. "I will now announce the surprise I have planned for everyone. Everyone…its science project time again!"

The entire room was filled with groans and complaints, but of course, I gave a silent smile. I LOVED doing science projects. I glance across the room to Marluxia. We smiled at each other. Marluxia and I always worked together on our projects.

"I expect for all of you to have your project picked by Tuesday next week and experimentation to begin sometime after that. The final project will be due about a month before school ends."

As Mr. Ryan walked back to his desk, he called me over.

"Yes, Mr. Ryan?"

"Zexion, you are the best student in my class, and Demyx needs to be caught up with us."

"Okay, I think I see where this is going…"

"You do? Great! So, I'd like you to partner up with Demyx."

"Wait, what?" I frowned. "I was going to be Marluxia's partner!"

"I know it's a bit of a change for you, but Demyx needs a good tutor and you're the only student I'd trust with such a big responsibility."

Glancing over at the blonde, I sigh. Mr. Ryan was right, no one else could help Demyx with the project.

"Alright," I said. I knew when to hoist the white flag; bite the bullet as people say. "I'll…be Demyx's partner."

"Thank you, Zexion, I'm sure Demyx will thank you as well,"

I slink back to my chair and look over at the boy.

"Demyx?"

"Yes, Zexion?"

"I, uh…want you to be my partner for the science project."

Demyx's face lit up instantly. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

He grinned. "If you want, you can come over to my place tomorrow."

"Alright,"

Demyx pulled out a notebook, tore a small piece of paper, and scribbled something on it: his address. He held the paper out and I grabbed it.

"When you come over, the door should be unlocked. My room is upstairs on the left at the end of the hallway. Please knock too so I know you're gonna come in."

"Okay, I will. Thanks,"

* * *

Marluxia caught up to me in the hallway to my last class.

"Hey, so when can you come over? We need to talk about our science project."

I stopped walking and looked down. "Yeah, Marluxia, about that…"

"Is something wrong, Zexy?"

"I'm…uh, well….you see…"

Marluxia put a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't get mad."

Taking a deep breath, without looking up, I calmly finished my sentence. "I'm pairing up with Demyx for this project."

My best friend frowned and pouted. "Zex, why? We always work together!"

He was trying to make me feel guilty. Lifting my head, I answered, "I know, but Mr. Ryan wanted me to help Demyx since he's never done a science project with our class before."

Marluxia crossed his arms and turned his back to me. "Whatever,"

With that he stormed down the hallway.

"Marluxia!" I call after him. "Marluxia! Marly! Please…you said you wouldn't be mad…"

* * *

Marluxia sat in the way back of the bus in the single seat. He was ignoring me. I sat alone near the front, wondering if my best friend would ever speak to me again…

* * *

Poor Zex, nothing's going right for him…

Review to make Zexion feel better! =D

~TGWNW


	6. Chapter 5

Chappy 5! ^-^

Never thought I'd get this far! Shows what I know!

* * *

'_1690 Dempster Street'_ I thought as I traveled down the sidewalk. I knew Luther Lane was around that area, it was up ahead. Sure enough, the sign was Dempster. Demyx's words rang through my head as I continued my semi-long journey. **'**_**When you come over, the door should be unlocked. My room is upstairs on the left at the end of the hallway. Please knock too so I know you're gonna come in.'**_ 1684, 1686, 1688, 1690. _No, it couldn't be it!_ I thought. Glancing between the paper and the house, my jaw dropped. _No one could possibly live here! It's trashed!_

The front lawn looked as if it hadn't been cut in a month, most (if not all) of the windows were cracked or shattered, it was a complete wreck!

I walked on the concrete path up to the door. Well, where the path would have been if it weren't overgrown with weeds. Vines and branches had covered most of the brick house. The boards of the wooden porch were rotting and looked as if they could break right out from under me. I walked as lightly as I could and opened the screen door and stepped inside.

The inside was in better shape than the outside by a thousand miles. Right in front of me towered like a gigantic mountain. Upon reaching the top, I noticed three doors: one to the left of me at the end of the hallway, one to the right at the end, and one right in front of me. My head snapped to the left when I heard music playing.

"Who would've thought that Demyx likes Green Day?" I said to myself quietly, smiling. I walked towards the door. The song was almost over so I waited and then knocked.

"Come in!" Demyx's voiced called.

I cautiously pushed the door open. The blonde boy was sitting on his bed, an aqua blue electric guitar gently cradled in his arms. He smiled. "Hey, Zexion. Glad you made it."

"It was easy to find your room," I told him. "Jesus of Suburbia?"

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Yeah," I looked around. "CD, or Ipod?"

"Neither." He grinned. He nods his head towards the guitar.

"_You_ were playing it? It sounded so perfect, flawless!"

"Yeah, it's what I do in my spare time."

"Know every song on the American Idiot album?" I asked. I was a HUGE Green Day fan and I owe some of it to Marluxia. He got me started on them.

"I only know a few from it and some off of 21st Century Breakdown."

"Know Boulevard of Broken Dreams?" That was my favorite song, along with 21 guns.

"Yeah," He put the electric guitar on its stand and gently picked up an acoustic guitar from the corner of his room. "Oh, go ahead and sit if you'd like."

"Thanks," I took a seat on the bed.

"And, if you don't mind," Demyx said as he positioned it. "I'd like to play it for you."

"Sure," I answered. "I'd like that."

_I walk a lonely road  
the only one that i have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but it's home to me and i walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an' i walk a_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone_

_Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and where i walk alone  
Read between the lines what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
check my vital signs to know i'm still alive  
and i walk alone_

_I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an i walk a _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone_

_Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah_

_I walk alone an' i walk a  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk a_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone_

Demyx smiled warily down at the instrument then looked back up at me. I could see his true loneliness in his eyes. It was only then that I realized that we understood each other. We needed each other. It wasn't luck that had brought us together…it was fate.

"I only know a couple others." Demyx said, still smiling. He then frowned. "My guitars are really all I have anymore…"

I hesitated at first, but then curiosity overtook me. "Why's that, Demyx?"

"I haven't seen my mom since I was a baby. I vaguely remember her. And, my dad is never home. The door was unlocked when you came in, correct?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah…why is that?"

"It's because, when he does come home, on occasion, he's usually too drunk, hung over, and/or high to know which key is for our house."

"How do you do it? Live alone like this?"

He shrugged. "I've figured it out. Take the bus to school, take the bus back home, do the homework that I can understand, take a really quick shower, put on some pajamas and go to bed."

"Every day?"

"Yeah, except weekends, I don't go to school obviously. I just stay here all day and do the one thing that I love: play the guitar."

"What about eating? You do eat, right?"

"I don't have any money. I can't drive. I can't have a job because I have to be in school. My dad doesn't have a job. I can't buy food or new clothes or anything. I've gotten used to it."

"That isn't fair!" I cried. "No one should be treated like this!" Then, my thoughts took over. "Come on, Demyx. Let's go to my house. You can stay with me."

"Really?" Demyx's eyes brighten up. Throwing his arms around me, he whispers quietly, "Thank you,"

I put my arms around him. Now, for some odd reason I always felt half complete, don't know why. But, for the first time, with a boy who was once a stranger now a good friend in my embrace, I finally felt whole.

* * *

It's only getting better from here everyone!

Review!

~TGWNW


End file.
